Memorable Moments: Kel, Where Are My Breeches?
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Kel/Neal. Oneshot. Their relationship and how their knight masters find out. Short, cute, barely fluffy not the point in the story . Read and Review! xxTunstall Chickxx P.S. No lemon but it's implied.


**Alright, I am still on vacation for another week but I really wanted to post this. I have some chapters done and will hopefully get some more this week, no promises though. Have a great summer and keep reading!**

* * *

_--_

_There are some moments in your life you wish you could repeat._

_There are moments that you wish you could always remember._

_There are moments that are romantic,_

_Happy moments. Beautiful moments._

_--And then, there are moments like these.--_

"Kel, where are my breeches?!" Neal whisper-shouted while searching the impossibly dark room. Heaving myself up from the warmth of the bed we previously shared I joined him, searching for the breeches.

"Found them. Wait, no, these are yours." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and got on my hands and knees to search. We were quiet, cautious not to make a sound that would rouse my knight master and alert him to our secret relationship.

I bumped into something and looked up into emerald eyes that were really the only thing distinguishable in the dark. He cupped my face and kissed me gently, he whispered softly:

"Happy birthday."

I grinned, last night had been an 'early birthday present' from Neal, definitely the best birthday present I have ever had. It wasn't our 'first' time, no, it was our third, but it was the first time we took such risks. We had always made sure our knight masters were out for the night, it was too risky if they weren't. But we had been separated for a long time and we knew we wouldn't be left alone any time soon.

--Besides, it was my birthday.

So, here we were, looking for Neal's clothing so that he could sneak back into his own room without his knight mistress knowing he had ever left. I tossed him his breeches I'd found under the bed, he gratefully, and slowly, because of the dark, started to slip them on. He stepped forwards and stubbed his toe.

"Ow!" He cursed loudly and we both froze, staring at one another.

"Kel?" I jumped into the bed and into the covers and Neal dove under it just as the connecting door opened.

"Everything alright?" He stood in breeches and a shirt in the doorway, light came from his room and into mine, illuminating it from its previous darkness.

"Yes, sir." I said.

He bent down to pick up a shirt from the floor and went to place it on the chair at the wooden desk, my chambers were never messy but he seemed not to really notice the shirt (well, not really think about it at least).

"Good night th-- Kel, is this your shirt?" While about to put it on the chair, it had unraveled. My knight master had bought my armor, he knew my size and the shirt was obviously for someone who was at least a head taller.

I schooled my face into my Yamani mask, the one I had worked once so hard to make:

"Yes, sir."

"First off, this is too big, second, you almost never rid your face of expressions anymore. Don't lie to me Kel."

"No sir, it's not." I said quietly.

He looked around and spotted a discarded tunic on the floor near the bed. "Kel," he said quietly "do you have a boy in here?" I hardly think that Neal could be considered a boy anymore but I doubt Sir Raoul would reason with me, ashamed, I stayed silent looking at my lap.

He sighed; "we'll talk in the morning." He threatened while shutting the door behind him.

Neal crawled out from under the bed and put on his shirt and tunic, he searched for his boots in the darkness once more and put them on as well. He made his way back to me on the bed. "It was bound to happen eventually." He reasoned. I nodded, knowing he was right.

"You should go now, before milord comes back in." I whispered to him. It was his turn to nod, he kissed me softly again;

'I love you." He whispered, breaking the kiss as he stared into my eyes. Hesitating, I smiled shyly;

"I love you too." He kissed me again and then tiptoed to the door, slipping out into the night.

-

Kel's kiss lingering on my lips, I walked quickly down the hallway and turned at the end. It was pitch black but I knew the route by heart. Quietly I turned the key in my look and opened the door, closing it behind me I went straight for the bed. I took off my boots and tossed my shirt and tunic into my desk chair, I lay back exhausted.

"You're coming in now?" I jumped a mile into the air. There stood Alanna holding a candle, the light from the flames flickered and danced around her face giving her a scary (more than usual) look.

"Where have you been?" She asked angrily.

'Nowhere mother." I replied dryly.

"Neal do not be pert with me or so help me-- you were with a girl, weren't you!?" I didn't even want to know how she guessed that as she cut across her threat with an accusation. Used to her moods, I simply rolled my eyes, not bothering to deny.

She gasped --"You were!"--

Silence.

"Who?"  
"Alanna, I'm exhausted, I'll you in the morning." I turned around and stuffed my head into my pillow.

"Fine." She snapped, turning her heel she disappeared, I welcomed the darkness as I welcomed sleep. Besides, she wouldn't rest until I told her, and somehow, even if I didn't, she'd find out anyways, so I might as well.

-

"Ahh, Kel, you're here, good, we need to talk." He sounded too calm, peaceful serene. I think some thing's not right here.

'Yes, sir." I sat down in the seat before his desk whilst he sat in the one behind it.

"So, who is he?" Well, I thought, that was quick. His smile grew as he waited, something was definitely off.

"Sir, are you alright?"

He barked a laugh, "Kel, just tell me."

I took a quick breath. "Sir, it was..."

-

I walked into Alanna's chambers, she sat writing at her old wooden desk. I stood before her and she didn't look up. Taking a breath I said: "It was..."

-

Everybody has a routine, everyday the same thing. Monotonous happenings repeated at regular intervals, you wake up, dress in shirt, breeches, and tunic. Strapping sword to waist you leave your room and head for the mess, picking up the usual wooden brown tray you take your usual morning food and go sit with your usual friends at the same table as always.

But today of all days is different, because today, there is something to break the murmur of your chewing. Today, if you listened you could hear two voices in the distance. Two mono-syllabled screams simultaneously breaking the silence. And if you listened even harder you might actually be able to individualize the actual word.

Two separate screams of "WHAT!" echoing throughout the palace walls.

-

_Yes, there are moments like these in your life._

_Embarrassing. Awkward. Just plain strange._

_Your life is full of these moments, they seem to follow you like the plague, wherever you go._

_These moments end up making half your life, these moments stick out like gems in the velvet blackness, like a god in their true form in the mortal realms._

_And these moments are the moments that you will never forget, never omit, never cast aside._

_Then again, sometimes, you probably wish they had never happened._

_--  
_

**_--The End--_**

* * *

**I really needed a Neal/Kel**

**--  
**

**Keep reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**09/08/08**

**Edited:**

**20/08/09  
**


End file.
